Semiconductor technology continues to advance at a rapid rate. Advancements include increases in semiconductor die density which allows for ever-increasing amounts of circuitry in any given die size, and also include increases in speeds at which semiconductor circuits operate. Higher semiconductor die densities and increased semiconductor circuit speeds combine to increase the computational speed in computers and other electronic devices.
Along with increased density and speed of semiconductor devices comes increased power consumption. State-of-the-art semiconductor circuits can consume considerable amounts of power, much of which gets dissipated as heat. The problem of increased heat dissipation is compounded by the fact that as semiconductor dice shrink, the amount of heat to be dissipated per unit area of semiconductor die increases.
Integration densities are increasing at the module level as well as at the die level. As modules hold increasing numbers of semiconductor dice, packaging solutions capable of interconnecting the dice and efficiently dissipating heat become increasingly difficult.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a semiconductor packaging solution capable of efficiently dissipating heat.